


Eyes on the Prize

by The_Masked_Servant



Series: Eyes on the Bride [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Wedding, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Masked_Servant/pseuds/The_Masked_Servant
Summary: Even after everything?Even after he kissed him at the wedding?All George wanted was to remake those memories from the past. His prize was right there...a few inches from his grasp, but it disappeared.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Eyes on the Bride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to add this in. In the last time skip (when the boys are teens). There are signs of touching and unhealthy relationships. There is no assault or anything, only controlling behavior. If that content triggers or is uncomfortable for you, after the line "Wait! Wait for me!" Skip to the line "George opened his eyes again, looking up at the sky to see a few yellow petals fly with the window."
> 
> Please stay safe

George held his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt as he saw Dream and Fundy hold each other in the flower field.

That's what he wanted. That's what he wanted to return too, but it was too late for him. As Dream placed a kiss on Fundy's lips, he fell against the frame of the portal flower behind him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered all of the memories between them when they were younger.

×

"George!"

George sat up, banging his head against the the wooden underbelly of the top bunk bed. He heard uncontrollable laughter play from beside him as he held his head with his one good arm. "What the hell!?"

"You should have seen your face! You looked like petrified!" dream clutched his arms around his stomach and hundred over in his laughing fit. His longer hair fell off his shoulder and danced in front of his face as his shoulders kept moving. George let out a huff before crossing his arms and looking at the wall opposite of him. Atleast, until he felt a tug on his arm. 

"Come on! My dads said that we could go and play in the forest!" The blonde child practically dragged George out of the bed and down the hallway.

"Really? Even after I broke my arm last time?" Said arm laid tightly to his side to keep the cast from hitting against the walls or any other items in the small house. "We just gotta be careful," Dream said brightly before grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a large bite out of it. "Right Dad?"

"I don't know muffin.."

"Oh come on Bad, let the kids have some fun. I'm sure they won't do anything reckless." George watched as his friend's Pa ruffled his hair, causing his blonde hair to become a bigger mess than it can even previously. "Right kids?"

"We'll try not to do anything bad, Mr. and Mr. Dream's dads!" His Pa chuckled and his dad let out a sigh before conseding.

"Fine, but you better not get into trouble. Or else you two won't get to look forward to any desserts."

The two boys' mouths hung open before they began to nod their heads, showing that they didn't want that punishment.

It took no time at all for dream to decide that he was going to climb the tallest trees next to his house. George stared up his younger friend climb up the branches with ease. His eyes laid down at his bad arm, he knew he didn't have enough strength to climb with only one hand. However, he wasn't just going to sit around while Dream had all of the fun. He positioned his feet against the base of the tree trunk and gripped a branch with his good arm, once he had pulled himself close to the branch as he could, he swung his other arm around it and used it to lift himself up on the branch fully. 

After a few minutes, George was sure that he had climbed up half of the tree by this point. He raised his head up to see how far he was from his friend, but he couldn't see him anywhere. Shaking his head, he reached for a new branch with his casted hand. As he wrapped his arm against it, his hand came loose and he felt himself fall towards the ground. George closed his eyes tight and braided his body for the fall.

"George!" 

He opened his eyes instantly to see that Dream and grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him up onto the branch he was on. Using his legs, the two were able to get onto the safe spot. They both were completely out of breath. From the adrenaline and physical work, they had no energy to do or say anything.

"You are so heavy George."

"Dream!" he looked at his friend shocked but saw him smiling.

"It was actually kind of fun. Say, what if we had a competition?"

"What kind?" George had learned a long time ago to always ask for specifics after he had tricked him into eating rotten flesh before. The unforgettable taste and forced him to always remember that. He swore he still of it stuck somewhere in his mouth.

"Whoever reaches the bottom the the tree first wins!" He didn't even notice that he had grabbed the collar of Dream's shirt until he was already in the middle of sentence.

"Are you kidding? After what just happened?"

The other boy let out a nervous laugh, "how about a prize?"

"What kind if prize?" George raised his eyebrow, wondering what Dream would use to make him want to join.

"Me!" and before he even able to understand his words, Dream and slipped from his grasp and had jumped to a branch below.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

×

"Dream! George!" The two teens turned behind them and saw their friend, Sapnap running toward them. George let out a sign and went back to leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder. They were finally able to have free time to themselves, only to be interrupted again.

"Sapnap! What's up?" Dream said, obviously not as upset as he was about their time being invaded. 

"There's this new family that just moved in. A single dad and his kids...I think he had three but it might be four."

"And?" George muttered showing his disinterest overwhelmingly. 

"We should go over and welcome them into the village," Sapnap was much more nervous by George's attitude, he had begun to rub his neck and his voice got lower and lower with every sentence that came from his mouth.

Dream continued to smile, oblivious to his boyfriend's indirect objections. "Yeah, that sounds really-" 

George gripped Dream's arm with all of his strength causing Dream to stop talking. He turned to the other teen and face him the best smile he could to hide his annoyance. "We're fine, thanks!"

As Sapnap walked away, George returned to resting his head against dreams arm while he watched the sunset fall over the lake, still holding his boyfriend's arm hightly to his chest.

This is what he always wanted.

×

George opened his eyes again, looking up at the sky to see a few yellow petals fly with the window.

That was all he wanted. He wanted it back.


End file.
